


Over the Moon

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Tales Inspired by the Discord Year 1 [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Werewolf Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: Steve tried not to think about the werewolf thing too hard. It was easier to cope with the shift in reality if he just didn’t think too hard about that night, and all the changes that had been brought because of it.





	Over the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willidothefandango (nagth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagth/gifts).

> Happy Birth Fan~!
> 
> Big shout out to my wonderful [beta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_hyde) for catching many mistakes I made on this. 
> 
> Also shoutout to hermit to helping me figure out how to title. 
> 
> Also I still continue my habit of writing interesting universes but only small snippets of but when I went to write more it was 'this bitch empty'. 
> 
> Regardless, Enjoy~!

Steve tried not to think about the werewolf thing too hard. It was easier to cope with the shift in reality if he just didn’t think too hard about that night, and all the changes that had been brought because of it.

Not that he had gotten through it alone, Bucky and Sam had his back and their support was instrumental in ensuring his changes remained a secret and he mostly preserved the same life as he had before.

Mostly.

While Steve had missed Tony over the summer, the other boy had been traveling abroad with his family as they were prone to do and had the resources to do so if Tony’s pictures from his vacations were anything to go on about. And with Tony away, Steve couldn’t be as touchy before.

The desire, the desperate need, to put his hands on Tony was rather hard to resist. It hadn’t taken long for Steve to figure out it had everything to do with scent. That he liked it when Tony smelled of him, and touching him or letting Tony borrow his clothes made that happen.

“So you bulk up over the summer and become cuddlier?” Tony asked, though it didn’t sound like he was complaining given their positions. Steve had wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and his head in the crook of Tony’s neck while Tony’s back was pressed against his chest as he tapped away happily on his smartphone.

Unbothered by the affection despite the fact they hadn’t been dating very long, and the large part of that had been long distance, in the end that had worked out. If Tony had been around for the change, well, Tony would have figured it out to say the least.

Steve was nervous about his new changes, he hoped it wouldn’t get between him and Tony, because those conversations with Tony over the phone and the video chatting felt like the only thing that really kept him sane through the thick of it. Bucky and Sam had been there and helped too, but there was something undeniable about Tony that centered him like nothing else had so far.

An anchor of sorts.

“Mm, do you mind?”

“You’re just like a giant puppy now.”

Steve froze at the mention, it wasn’t like Tony could have known, and he was just joking around as he was prone to do. If Steve thought about it, this wasn’t even the first time that Tony had made the association before too.

“Steve?” Tony asked, concerned.

“Sorry, my muscles locked up.” Steve lied, he didn’t much care for lying but it had become a necessity in recent months, unfortunately. “You know how it is, my body is still confused thinks I’m tiny, so it has no idea what to do with this muscle mass.”

“That’s true, you’re definitely one for the science books.” Tony hummed, seemingly settled as Steve held back a sigh of relief. “Wouldn’t have really believed it if I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes. Even then, I just thought it was just cutting edge media manipulation. The technology exists, you know.”

“That wouldn’t surprise me. The movies are getting better about special effects, too, right?” That likely meant if he had an incident, people would just assume it was special effects or someone messing around rather than the actual reality of the situation.

“Is this your roundabout way of asking me to see a movie?” Tony asked, his tone suggested he was smirking though he couldn’t actually see Tony’s face like this.

“Would you like to?”

“Yeah, sure. For a vacation, my parents kept me rather busy. Like I get it, we’re licensed weapons dealers so it makes sense that I need to know the merchandise but it felt like all I was doing was practicing. And then my dad took me hunting of all things, never the man I expected to tell me, ‘son, you’ll need this someday’. He got all super serious about it too. I guess he’s trying to bridge the gap between us, but by hunting? I’m a good shot, but an animal is alive too, you know?”

“He’s trying at least?” Steve offered carefully, it wasn’t a secret that Tony and his father didn’t exactly get along so he didn’t want to seem like he wasn’t taking his boyfriend’s side but he wants to offer his own opinion too. 

“If he was trying, he wouldn’t have yelled at me that I’m going to be a failure because I couldn’t even shoot a deer, a creature which I shouldn’t have had any problems with according to him. Forgetting the fact that this is the first time he’s ever brought me along to do this and if he had listened, he would have known I didn’t want to come in the first place?”

“Ah, so that’s what had you upset.” Tony had smelled somewhat upset since he came back, but when Steve had broached the subject, he had brushed it off.

“I didn’t want to ruin our reunion by bitching about my dad, I thought I could just get over it if I just ignored it.” Tony sighed. “Obviously, I couldn’t. I hate feeling like nothing I ever do is good enough for him.”

Tony’s scent turned sour, smelling of many things all at once, and none of them good.

Steve growled and instinctively pulled Tony closer to him.

“Oof, big guy, watch it. You’re a lot stronger than you used to be and I like being able to breathe. You don’t have to get all overprotective over me.”

“I don’t like sm-“ Steve corrected, “seeing you feel bad like this.”

“He’s trying like you said, I mean, I think it’s mostly mom telling him to make an effort, but for now, he hasn’t done anything where I’m going to be like ‘Okay, Steve, time to run away into the night with me’.”

Tony’s heartbeat remained steady meaning he was true to his words, but obviously he had given this much more thought than Steve appreciated. “Can’t you just stay at my place rather than jumping to run away?”

“Your mom is pretty nice, that is a good option.”

“You know she doesn’t like expensive gifts.” Steve reminded knowing where Tony’s train of thought tended to go.

“Oh, come on.” Tony rolled his eyes. “You know how hardworking that woman is. You can’t tell me she doesn’t need an all-day pass to the best spa in town where she’s pampered and provided with everything she could possibly need? Besides I can’t spoil her beautiful son, so I might as well spoil her.”

Steve didn’t disagree but he knew his ma, “Okay, but when she sits you down again and talks to you about the value of money, I’m not going to think up an excuse so the lecture is cut short unlike last time, or the time before that time, or the time-“

“Why, Steve, it sounds almost as if you’re always saving my ass.” Tony turned his head so he could meet Steve’s eyes with one big smirk plastered on his face.

“It’s a nice ass.” Steve admitted, honestly.

Tony laughed, loud and lyrical. “I can’t believe you actually said that, and here I thought there was never going to come a day you would even admit you stare at my ass, but then you just outright compliment it.”

Recent experience taught him, he became a little bolder, less patient, more reckless leading up to the full moon. Which meant in his relationship with Tony, he tended to lose his filter when he had thought about something, but usually was too embarrassed to say it aloud.

“I stand by what I said.”

“Yes, I know it’s a great ass. It wouldn’t hurt if you paid more hands-on attention to that ass sometime.” Tony innocently suggested.

“Tony, not now.” With it being too close to the full moon, it was just a bad idea to carry through with anything remotely like that. It would likely escalate quickly and he didn’t want to have to explain the claws and the eyes to Tony because they’d gotten too frisky.

In time, they’d have to have that conversation but Steve wanted to spend more time with Tony as just Steve, the human with a growth spurt, instead of being Steve, the werewolf boyfriend.

“Right, right. Too soon. Sorry, I don’t mean to push or anything, it’s just sometimes hard to remember you like me when you keep things mostly PG.” Tony’s scent was mostly guilty but with a tinge of true hurt telling him that this was something that Tony worried about.

However, given his past relationships, that wasn’t much of a surprise to Steve.

“Then I’ll just have to let you know more that I like you. Clearly I haven’t been telling you enough.”

“Aren’t you afraid it’ll go to my head?”

“You deserve to know just how cherished you really are.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat, I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thiefoftruth26).


End file.
